Report 721
Report #721 Skillset: Wildarrane Skill: FaeDitty Org: Shadowdancers Status: Completed Oct 2011 Furies' Decision: We will ensure that Wildarrane FaeDitty cannot stack. Problem: With the mix of passive equilibrium loss and confusion affliction Wildarrane is currently able to deal, problems arise when multiple Spiritsingers stack their effects to cause individuals to lose equilibrium for longer stretches of time than is acceptable. Instances of equilibrium loss spanning upwards of 30s or more have already occurred, all stemming from passive effects. 0 R: 0 Solution #1: Alter bard songs much like Avatar exalt Aura and Wrath have been to address room effect stacking issues. If more than, say, one Cantor is in a room and they have songs up with the same effects, have enemies only be affected by one set rather than multiple, compounding effects. 0 R: 0 Solution #2: Make it so that FaeDitty does not push enemies off equilibrium longer than the duration would otherwise be at max with a confused target. So if FaeDitty normally knocks a target off equilibrium for 2s (guesstimate here), and 4s with confusion afflicted, any further loss won't occur until equilibrium is regained. 0 R: 0 Solution #3: Do whatever was done to address balance stacking issues but apply it to equilibrium loss. Player Comments: ---on 10/16 @ 08:15 writes: I agree that this report is needed, so I have no problem with whichever route the Admin chooses as long as the problem of 30s+ loss of equilibrium is addressed. ---on 10/16 @ 18:48 writes: I ---on 10/16 @ 18:51 writes: 'd note that most bard effects already follow solution 1 (to my knowledge). Generally, that would mean that if an effect still does stack, that was intended. I would support solution 2, with an addendum stating that the maximum would scale up if there are more in the room playing who hit with it all at once. That way, even if they hit with it by luck right before you would recover eq, it would not extend the eq loss (avoiding some absurd bad luck extrem eq loss), but having more SS in room with what (may) be an intentionally stacking effect, it will increase. ---on 10/16 @ 19:08 writes: I disagree that the maximum should scale up with more bards in the room because you're proposing that you do agree with absurd amounts of passive equilibrium loss if you have 10 (unlikely, but theoretically possible) Spiritsingers in the room. ---on 10/17 @ 06:17 writes: I don't recall Faeditty stacking in the way you describe. Do you have a log we could look over? From memory, only one faeditty would hit any given person as they'd always sing the exact same line, but I suppose I could be wrong, but I know I've been in groups with multiple 'Singers and we've never perma-offeq'd anyone like you would expect from this description. ---on 10/17 @ 07:22 writes: Description is too vague, this needs to be tested with numbers and more details before an appropriate solution can be discussed I think. What is meant by solution 3? Balance loss still stacks fully. ---on 10/17 @ 22:10 writes: Does this effect everyone in the room or just the target? Does Serenwilde have an excess of movement/action hinder afflictions like aeon/choke already? ---on 10/17 @ 22:28 writes: I don't recall ever seeing people sing because of FaeDitty from multiple songs. Can you provide logs of this 30s+ eq loss? ---on 10/18 @ 20:28 writes: @morbo No, we do not have any unique or semi-unique movement/action hinder skills. We've got ringwalk, which is carcer-esque, but breaks on any caster movement. That's all we've got that other people don't have (sap, the ecobanes, and warrior stuff is there, but that's usual). ---on 10/18 @ 21:56 writes: Ancientfeud by spiritsingers is also another form of movement hindering, which I believe functions as spirit carcer. ---on 10/20 @ 05:53 writes: Of course that only works in the room of the user, and only on hearing targets who should in theory be restrained by perfectfifth anyways. It has less application for groups, unless the bard is using blankchord, which I've never known a bard to do all that much. ---on 10/22 @ 22:26 writes: (Envoys): Iosai says, "Faeditty stacks." Yes, this definitely needs addressing as we had Iosai check into the code to confirm that it can and does happen. While logs do help, Admin confirmation that FaeDitty stacks is enough proof to request a fix to address the problem. ---on 10/22 @ 22:32 writes: Thanks to Rika and Asmodea for testing, here's a log... http://dl.dropbox.com/u/14340896/faeditty.html... You can see both faeditties hitting within 1 second of each other and I end off balance for about 8 seconds with confusion (had confusion up to better illustrate the stacking.) So Faeditty does stack ---on 10/22 @ 22:51 writes: If two Spiritsingers pushed you to 8s lost, more will just compound the effect to even more unsavoury levels. Either of the solutions would be good to address the problem. ---on 10/23 @ 01:35 writes: Strange. Assuming the equivalent balanceloss stanzas of the other bard guilds do not stack in this way, I support only one instance of faeditty affecting a target. ---on 10/26 @ 02:49 writes: Solution 2. ---on 10/26 @ 03:33 writes: Support solution 2 ---on 10/26 @ 03:37 writes: Solution 2 is fine. ---on 10/27 @ 05:56 writes: Yeah, solution 2 is fine, though solution 3 might be a fix in case other skills that stack eq loss ever come up ---on 10/29 @ 16:11 writes: Solution 2 sounds fine although do we know how codeable that is?